THe Counterparts
by HaloKing320
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and friends discover a group with like their own. Work in progress.


The Counterpart

Summary: Inuyasha and friends come across another group of friends similar to their own, but on a different quest. What happens though when they relize they have the same story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mikashi waited near the the tree him and his friends were meeting at. Mikashi was part dragon and part human, his father a transforming dragon. He discovered that he was part dragon from his father when he died in his arms. He was appalled by the idea but with his fathers dying breath he transformed into a full scale dragon smiling warmly before passing away. His mother died giving birth to him.

Mikashi was at the fairly young age of 18, he was a little under six feet tall but his constantly messy medium length brown hairmade him seem taller. He didn't look very athletic but he still kept a serious look on his face. He wore a black and blue swirl pattern tunic similar to that of a ninja. He had two swords by his side one was his long knife, Katasika, from when he as younger, the other was his father's katana, Bartonsier. his brown and green eyes were closed for the time being as he leaned against the old tree with his arms crossed.

Another boy appeared not too far away. He was a little taller than Mikashi, but his long red hair didn't make him seem any taller. He a wore a outfit that would catch most people's eyes, a flowing red kimono with a flower patten, Mikashi always thought it would belong to his sister, but he knew he was an only child. Hidden under his kimono he wore a black sleveless shirt and yellow pants cut under the knee. He also had a sword but strapped to his back, a large Dai-Katana named Makasuke, but he also carried a staff with a bat statue on one end. He seemed to be the same age as Mikashi and very friendly as well.

"Mikashi," called the boy, "It's good to see you."

Mikashi smiled at his long-time friend. "It's good to see you too Teravisor"

Teravisor smiled and leaned against the tree with his friend. The two friends had known each other since they were kids, they were rivals in all kinds of sports but fighting was their favorite. They split up for a while when Teravisor went to learn the monk's code, but reunited some time later. Now they travel together with their other friends.

Suddenly a girl appeared, slightly older than Teravisor, but a little shorter. Her blond hair came the her shoulders but she always had it tucked behind one ear. Her blue eyes glittered in excietment as she tried to go around the tree to catch the boys off guard. The girl wore a traditional green gi that matched the sheath of Hargasu, the oversized sword on her back. She was quite strong for her small figure, which caught her opponents offguard. She also kept three kunais on her waist belt. She silently crept behind Teravisor, who bumped her head with his staff.

"Damn it, Teravisor," she screamed in anger.

Teravisor laughed in return, "I told once, I told you a thousand times, you can't sneak up on me, Mishaou."

"I'll get you eventually."

Mikashi just laughed at their squabbleing, he knew that Teravisor liked Mishaou, and that she liked him. They met Mishaou when they were trying to find a place to stay for the night, and she invited them to her tent, well outside her tent, and she followed them around ever since. Mikashi assumed it to be one of those "Love at first sight" kind of thing, but he didn't belive it. The way he saw it was that Teravisor made a move on her and she wants to keep him in check.

Mishaou sat up in the tree, legs dangling off the limb, she caught Teravisor watching them and kicked him in the forehead as a slight glow appeared around them. They were used to this by now, but a second girl fell from the tree they were leaning on. She fell on her rear end with one eye closed, but quickly got up and brushed herself off. She was slightly shorter than Mikashi and her long burnette hair went down to her waist. She wore a black t-shirt and sky blue shorts. She wore a green backpack that matched her eyes and had a small knife in her belt loop. She smiled and blushed a little from her clutziness.

"Hi guys," she greeted cheerfully. Each of them returned her greeting.

Mikashi nodded his head, "How are you today, Kirasima?"

"I'm OK."

Mikashi's first meeting with Kirasima frightened him quite a bit. When she first appeared in front of the tree he nearly killed her out of fright, but realized that she was just as frightened. They became fast friends and quickly became friends with the others. Kirasima however was from the future in what she called the year of 2006. The 18 year old girl was from the northern part of Japan, just as they all were.

Mikashi, Teravisor, Mishaou, and Kirasama were all on a quest to find the secret to Mikashi's heritage and the shrads of his father's most powerful weapon, a draconic battle axe called Ketaron. Mikashi wanted to collect the fragments of this axe so that evil could not use it for it's own. The axe was rumored to be made from the very spines, scales and fire of his father. So far, they have only colected fragments of the shaft, but their search continued. Today they traveled further south than usual to search an ancient forest that was recently rumored to posses evil creatures, supposedly monster or demons.

Upon arrival of the forest, Mikashi sensed the precense of the axe. He beckoned Teravisor to him, motioning towards the trees ahead, his keen dragon's sight noticed movement that went against the wind, he slightly unsheathed Katasika loud enough to catch the others attention. Kirasama moved behind Mikashi, Teravisor handed her his staff and placed a hand on Makasuke, and Mishaou fingered one of her kunais. Mikashi approached the tree and kicked it swiftly. Leaves and twigs started to fall around them, so the others relaxed. Mikashi however saw a figure in red dash across the trees. He qwickly gave pursuit, but he lost the figure soon after. Mikashi sheathed Katasika and returned to the group.

"Who was that?" asked Mishaou.

"I don't know but the bastard got away," replied Mikashi. Suddenly, Kirasama bashed Mikashi in the head with the staff. "OW! Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I told you not to curse in front of me," she replied

"'Bastard' is not cursing," he replied as she hit him again, "STOP IT!"

"Anyway," Teravisor interupted, "Where are we going to find this axe shard? This forest is pretty dense."

Mikashi grunted, "I am not sure, but if search long enough we should be able to find it."

The four friends searched the forest for a few hours finding nothing but trees and moss. They were getting ready to rest when a glint of metal caught Mikashi's eye. He dashed towards the sudden light hopping to find a shard. instead he found the figure in red again, staring him down with a very large sword.

----------------------------------

Yeah I know its short but this is just an intro, believe it will get a lot better when the fighting starts next chapter. (spoiler!)

please R&R.

Haloking out.


End file.
